A matchmaking effort that works
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Minako and Usagi get it in their heads to decide and set up Shingo (Sammy in NA version) with one of their friends! They're all older, and there's a character from another show looking at Minako!! Please please R&R!! Not another chappy till 4 reviews!!!


"A matchmaking effort that works!"  
  
By: Me! Alexandria  
  
Chapter one: Do you WANT your hare to be blue??  
  
Authors note: Hey peeps! It's me again, and now I'm typing out ANOTHER story! This one is about Shingo and our blue haired friend. You'll find out more if you read. I have it all written out and all I need to do is type it, and then post it! So, if you give me 4 reviews, I'll post the next one. If you don't, then I'll get really really sad, and stop posting! So, it's up to you! And I'm putting up the next installment to "Red Haired Goddess" Any time now, so please enjoy!!!  
  
Usagi looked over at her younger brother fondly. He was wrapped up in some video game, one she used to play. Next year, she would marry her Mamoru and become Queen of the Earth. She would have to tell her family of all her years as Sailor Moon, and how her best friends were her fellow Senshi and her protectors. Shingo would never understand. Even though she was 21, he still looked at her like she was the klutzy fourteen-year-old. Shingo had definitely grown though. At age 17, he stood as tall as Mamoru and almost as muscular, but maybe she was just biased.  
  
"Hey Shingo-baka?" she asked her brother.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
Shingo abruptly died in the video game, and he stared at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, why don't I ever see a girl with you?"  
  
Shingo blushed and his voice faltered when he replied, "Well, I don't like anyone."  
  
"Ah ha! I knew you did. Spill, so dear sissy can help you bag her!"  
  
"No way am I going to tell you, Baka! With you loud mouth, half of Tokyo will know about it by tomorrow!"  
  
Usagi gave an exasperated sigh, and hugged the pillow she was holding to her chest. "Fine! You go about your life until you're an old maid! See if I care."  
  
"First of all, I'm thanking Kami-sama that you and Minako aren't going on a matchmaking effort for me." He fully regretted saying that after he saw the glint go into her eyes. "And secondly, an old maid is a woman."  
  
"Then what's the man's part?" she asked obnoxiously.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Usagi shook her head as Shingo left the room. There had to be someone he liked! She knew he did, but she wasn't the Senshi of love. She didn't know whom. She heard the creaking of the stairs, but not the part of the hallway. Had he gone to the bathroom? No, she would have heard the door shut. She tiptoed over to the stairs, and caught him starting at the photos on the wall. Photos of her and her friends. Hmm. This could get interesting. Shingo must like one of her friends! But whom? "Ah ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Shingo heard her, and turned around blushing, since he had been caught staring at his crush's picture.  
  
"Go away, Baka!" he yelled, glaring at her.  
  
Usagi chased him up the stairs, with her tongue stuck out, while holding down her bottom eye-lid. "PPPPTTTHHHH!"  
  
"You're such a loser," he commented.  
  
Usagi walked into her old room and called the girls on a party line. "Girls?"  
  
"Sup Usagi?" Minako asked  
  
"Ok. I need to clear it with my parents first, but I want to have a sleep over here. We need new pictures of us having fun for my mom, right? It's the perfect time! And Minako, I have a surprise for you!!"  
  
"Usagi," Ami's soft voice interrupted the chatter of plans.  
  
"Nani, Ami-chan?"  
  
"I can't come. Cram session. I have a huge test coming up on meningitis," she explained.  
  
"No way! You can do that after you go home! Besides, you know everything is to know!" Makoto told her.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone's voices chorused around.  
  
Ami blushed, and was glad no one could see it through the phone. "Alright."  
  
"Hey, Usagi? Why don't we just have it over at my shrine?" The priestess asked.  
  
"No," Usagi replied firmly. "It needs to be here."  
  
"Ok. Well, I have to go. I need to help Yuuchiro set up for his band playing tonight. It's a once a year event, and they asked me to sing a duet with the bass player, Ryu. He's so dreamy. Usagi, you'd like him!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Nope! I have my Mamo-chan, and that's all that matters!"  
  
"Yes. I have to leave as well, Usagi," Ami replied. "If I can't study the night of the party, than imust now. What night is it, anyway?"  
  
"Friday, if it's okay with Mom and Dad."  
  
"Alright. Thank you for the invitation!" Ami clicked out, with Rei soon following and Makoto after a few minutes of planning with her two favorite shopping buddies.  
  
Minako was left, and Usagi looked over at the door to make sure Shingo wasn't outside listening to her conversation. She walked over to the stairs, and saw him playing some race car game.  
  
"So, what's the surprise??"  
  
"Um, you know my little brother?"  
  
"Uh huh. He's gotten so tall!" Minako reveled.  
  
"As tall as Mamoru, actually," Usagi agreed. "Guess what I learned about him today!"  
  
"He's gay," she said sarcastically. "Usa-chan, I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I asked him why he didn't have a girlfriend, and he said he didn't like anyone."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, when he said that, his voice faltered and he blushed! You know what that means!"  
  
"He was lying. Oh! I wonder who it is."  
  
"I have some sort of an idea."  
  
"Really? Who??" The Senshi of love was not about to let any information slip by her.  
  
Well, I caught him upstairs staring at the picture mural we have."  
  
"The one by your old room?"  
  
"That one," Usagi nodded.  
  
"But that's of all of us!"  
  
"You know it! So I'm doing this sleep over to find out who helices. And then, with the help of you, we're going to set them up!" Usagi replied.  
  
"Are you sure you want one of us dating your younger brother?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hey, you guys arem y guardians! The ones that have saved my life countless times. He's my bro. We've stuck together through thick and thin. The way Dad almost killed Mamoru, and his first girlfriend when he was 12! Oh, that was so cute!"  
  
"Wasn't that with Mika?"  
  
"No other!"  
  
"Why doesn't he just go out with her?"  
  
"Well, I particularly don't think she's good enough for him, and besides, she lives in Hawaii now.  
  
"And I know none of you guys will hurt him!"  
  
"Oh Usagi! This is going to be fun! I bet the one he likes, likes him back, I mean, even I admit that he's gotten really kawaii over the years. I'd date him in an instant!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Ew! Minako! Don't make me barf!"  
  
"How are you going to let someone date him, if you can't even let me think he's cute?"  
  
"IT's just gross. You don't understand, you're an only child!"  
  
"Alright. Well, Artemis is yelling abut how the phone is going to die, and he wants to talk to Luna, so put her on, ok?"  
  
"You know what it would look like if someone walked in and found my cat on the phone?  
  
Minako giggled and Usagi continued. "Well, I guess no one will come up her e because I'll be asking them about the sleep over. 10 minutes, then I'll be back up here to tell you the news, k? Luna! C'mere Kitty kitty!"  
  
"Hello Artemis."  
  
Usagi shut the door, carefully, and started to sing "The Power of Love" as she walked down stairs to go talk to Kenji and Ikuko.  
  
"Blazing emotion, there's a light that flows from you heard. Mom?" Usagi called, entering the kitchen. "Yum! It smells delicious.  
  
"Thank you dear. I'm so glad you can visit us."  
  
Mom! I come over here every day."  
  
"I know dear, but it's so hard to believe that my baby girl is all grown up and getting married next year!" she replied through sniffles.  
  
"Yeah, well I was wondering what you and Dad were doing this weekend? Especially Friday night?"  
  
"Darling, you don't have to baby-sit Shingo anymore! He's 17. But we are going out for dinner."  
  
"Good, because I want me and the girls to spend the night up in my old room. If that's alright with you that is," Usagi finished sweetly.  
  
"What about Shingo?"  
  
"Um," Usagi started, but was interrupted by Shingo himself.  
  
"Oh, I can always go over to a friends house," he said.  
  
"NO!! I mean, no. The girls and I would like you here. There will be some boys so you won't be the only one here."  
  
"Not spending the night, I hope," Ikuko replied sternly.  
  
"Of course not! Just Rei has a crush on this bass player in Yuuchiro's band and it's a perfect way to get them together. Plus, we can get some more pictures for your scrap booking!" Usagi reasoned.  
  
Upon hearing the part about Rei's crush, Ikuko had already made her decision of Usagi's party. "Well, it's alright with me, and I'll convince your father if he has any problems with it."  
  
Usagi hugged her mother, and walked back up the stairs where Luna was still talking to Artemis.  
  
About to open the door, she heard an "Usagi! Wait!"  
  
Shingo ran up the stairs, and loomed over her small frame. "Why do you want me here?"  
  
"I think it'd be fun! Besides, Minako said you were cute on the phone today, so I decided that it would amuse her to have you there."  
  
Upon hearing that Minako that he was cute, he didn't falter, or blush or give any sing that he cared. He just nodded his head nad walked down the hall to his rom. Usagi crossed Minako off the list she was keeping. Rei was basically off it, because of her crush on this Ryu, so that left Makoto and Ami.  
  
She opened her door, and hurried Luna off the phone. "Minako! I figured it out!"  
  
Artemis's voice replied coolly, "I am not that dumb blonde you speak of."  
  
"Do you WANT you hair to be blue? I have the bleach! Just leave it in to long, and whammy! Blue fur! What's up Usagi?"  
  
"Dude, Artemis would look cool with blue hair," Usagi commented, and the two laughed. "I figured it out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, first of all, it's alright. Well, then Shingo followed me up here, and asked me why I said it was ok for him to stay for the party. And I said that you called him Kawaii on the phone, and he was staying to amuse you. He didn't do anything. Nothing! So I think he doesn't like you. I have a hunch why, though."  
  
"Why?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well, I think you are too much like me for him to like you."  
  
"Me like you? HA!"  
  
"That was meant as a complement, Renard."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't think it's Rei. He has a high respect for her because of the way he used to tease me, but I think he's just a sister to her. So that leaves Makoto and Ami. I think it's Makoto."  
  
"No way. Shingo has this way of saying he wants a girl he can at least look like he protects. It's part of his big bad ego that most boys have. Makoto is known for taking care of herself. I think it's Ami."  
  
"Well you are the goddess of love! I wonder if she likes him back."  
  
"Well, if Ami is actually capable of liking someone, I think she does. Look at the way she almost backed out tonight! I think it might have had something to do with her liking him."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Maybe it has to do with being nervous around him. Maybe because she feels it her duty to protect the princess and only that. That she would be betraying you by dating your brother."  
  
"But I only want them to be happy!"  
  
"Does Ami know that?"  
  
"She should! She's the genius!" Usagi told Minako.  
  
"Genius of the matters of the head, not heart. That's me!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Minako started to say something, but was cut off by beeping. "Grrrrr! My phone's dying. Plan the party, and I'll plan ways of getting Shingo and Ami together, ok?'  
  
"Alright!" Yes! Usagi got to help her best friend who very well could have become an old maid, and her younger brother who sometimes seemed to mope around, because of the wy his life was going. Finally, a way to help people WITHOUT being Sailor Moon!  
  
Authors note: Ok, here is should probably put the disclaimer. I OWN EVERYONE!! BWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding! Just this idea! I was inspired by a wonderful wonderful fic, named "Ami's Diaries" At Moonromance.com I advise anyone who wants a loooooooooong epic and maybe a few tears to read it. It's sooooo kawaii! Now, four reviews till the next chapter! 3 would be ok, but 4 would be wonderful! Thank you. 


End file.
